Party Dash part 2: Ready, Steady, RUN!
by Anjion
Summary: The party chaos continues and things have gone up to a whole new level. Can Anjion, Biankies and the boys escape Snyder's clutches and save the party? Read on to find out!


**To recap: Anjion and Biankies – Stars and Mouse – have organised a costume party at Medda's theatre. Needless to say, as always when these two and the Newsies are involved, chaos reigns. And now things are even worse...**

BLINK: It's Snyder! RUN!

( _Everyone scatters, making a break for the door._..)

ANJION: ( _in despair_ ) And this was supposed to be a _fun_ party...

BIANKIES: ( _smiling brightly_ ) Hey, quit complaining! It could be worse.

KASSIM: Yeah. We could be flying the carpet with Genie. Who cannot steer...

SWIFTY: ( _resplendent in his athlete costume_ ) Less talking, more running!

RACE: We need to lose Snyder!

MUSH: ( _sarcastically_ ) Really! How'd you work _that_ out?

RACE: ( _smugly_ ) Elementary, my dear Mush.

DAVID: Why don't we go through that random portal that's just appeared? That's _bound_ to lead us straight into one of our customary bouts of mayhem and complete disorganisation!

ANJION: Good idea, Einstein! Come on Mouse!

( _We dive into the portal and suddenly find ourselves running across a wide and immense grassy plain, passing a group of 13 sprinting dwarves, 1 grey-clad wizard and 1 hobbit along the way_.)

ANJION AND BIANKIES: ( _to the wizard_ ) Hi Gandalf!

BIANKIES: ( _whispering to Anjion nervously_ ) Why are they running?

SKITTERY AND OMAR: Yeah! We'd like to know too!

COREY: Where are we? And what are those things?

( _He points behind us, and everyone follows his gaze. There is a pause, and then_...)

ANJION: ( _surprised_ ) ORCS! Come on, guys, faster!

LES: ( _who is riding on Kassim's shoulders_ ) Faster, horsey, faster!

KASSIM: ( _disgruntled_ ) I am _not_ your horsey! ( _But he goes faster anyway_.)

( _A few moments later, we find ourselves falling through another portal, leaving a group of angry and confused orcs behind._.. _Snyder, on the other hand, isn't so lucky._..)

ANDREW: ( _swatting Corey upside the head_ ) Don't do that again! There are cowards present! And we can't afford mass panic, so no pointing out scary things!

COREY: Sorry...

JACK: ( _looking around_ ) Where are we now?

ANJION: ( _worriedly_ ) I think we're on a ship. And I have a distinct sinking feeling...

BIANKIES: Starsie, why does this ship look so familiar?

TUMBLER AND LES: This is so cool!

BIANKIES: I don't think I like this too much...

ANJION: Me neither. Something's very wrong...

( _Unseen, Omar picks up one of those old-fashioned, ring-shaped life belt things and examines it with interest..._ )

DAVID: What's so wrong about it?

( _At this point, Omar turns round, holding the ring in front of him, and when we two authors read what's printed on it, in stark black letters, we realise just how much trouble we are in_...)

ANJION: Oh no! It's the Titanic! And it's sinking!

BIANKIES: Quick! Find another portal!

DAVID: ( _grabbing Les' shirt_ ) Stay close, Les!

SECOND OFFICER LIGHTOLLER: ( _rushing past_ ) Get to a lifeboat! Quickly now!

ANJION: We can't take a lifeboat! There's few enough of them as it is! We'll just have to hope that portal's here...

BIANKIES: Ok, guys, speed it up. But don't go downstairs; you'll probably get trapped...

KASSIM: ( _suddenly_ ) Look, there it is!

( _We all rush to the rail of the ship, and sure enough, the portal can be seen about 4 metres away_.)

BABKAK: How do we get _there_?!

LACEY: Well, we won't get there without getting wet, that's for sure.

OMAR: ( _wailing_ ) But I can't swim!

DAVID: Then stick that ring around your middle. Then you'll float.

( _Omar obeys, but we are still in trouble.._. _but then..._ )

ANJION: ( _suddenly, to Biankies_ ) Hang on, we know we're going to survive this, don't we? By the simple nature of storytelling...

( _Biankies nods, though somewhat bewilderedly._ )

ANJION: So let's just fast-forward this bit until we're safe on dry land again! ( _And she pulls out an oversized TV-like remote..._ )

( _A moment later everyone stands safely on dry land, much to everyone's relief. But the relief is short-lived as we crazy authors realise where we are now..._ )

OMAR: ( _nervously_ ) Why does Mouse look so scared?

( _At this point, Shaggy and Scooby Doo make a surprise appearance, running very fast with their legs going round in cartoonish blurs._..)

SHAGGY: ( _rather cheerfully_ ) Hey! Hi there!

OSCAR: Why are you running that way?

SHAGGY: We're escaping the monsters!

SKITTERY: M-m-monsters? ( _He hides behind Kassim_.)

SHAGGY: The scary monsters with the sharp teeth!

SCOOBY DOO: Rome on, Raggy! Ret's ro! [Come on, Shaggy! Let's go!]

SHAGGY: Good luck, guys! I'm coming, Scoob!

( _And they disappear_.)

BLINK: What monsters?

SPECS: Er, it _might_ be the small, scary dinosaurs with very sharp teeth that are heading this way...

DAVID: Or the T-Rex that I can hear coming...

IAN MALCOLM: ( _sprinting past_ ) I suggest you guys get out of here ASAP. Those guys are _not_ friendly...

ANJION: Come on everyone, run!

LES: ( _eagerly_ ) I got an idea! Why don't you scare them with your scary accent, Stars?

DAVID: Les! Don't be rude! Ok, so I agree her accent is terrible...

( _Anjion glares at him._ )

ANJION: I'll give it a go...

( _She turns around to face the approaching raptors and starts to speak in her terrible Irish accent, causing everyone to flinch and, in some cases, hold their ears._ )

MUSH: ( _softly_ ) No, no, no, no...

ANJION: Er, top o' the mornin' to ya. I's a lucky Leprechaun...

( _The raptors look at her in surprise, then at one another, before appearing to shrug and resuming the chase, but now much faster!_ )

ANJION: ( _running_ ) RUUUUNNNNN!

( _Thankfully, we manage to escape the jungle with no further incident. Nobody notices as behind us, Snyder collides solidly with a tree..._ )

KASSIM: I _really_ don't like those things...

BIANKIES: ( _smiling brightly_ ) I want one of those as a pet...

BUMLETS: ( _smiling wistfully_ ) Yeah, they were pretty cool...

( _We all stare at them in disbelief_.)

RACE: Seriously?

BIANKIES: Yeah! Hey Starsie, can we go back one day so I can get me one of those little dinosaurs?

EVERYONE: No!

JACK: That ain't important right now; what _is_ important is escaping the T-Rex that I can still hear following us...

( _We all run once again until we reach the now familiar sight of a portal ahead_.)

MAC: I wonder where we'll end up _this_ time?

LACEY: Hopefully someplace where nothing wants to eat us...

( _We step cautiously through the portal and are immediately filled with feelings of foreboding..._ )

BIANKIES: ( _looking around the new world_ ) Starsie, why do I have a bad feeling about this?

LES: Is this a pirate ship?

KASSIM: Pirates?! Where?!

ANJION: If we're where I think we are, you'd better not go round saying you're a Pirate King, Kassim. Same for you, Spot...

LES: ( _pointing_ ) Look! He looks important!

TUMBLER: Cool! A _real_ pirate!

( _Kassim immediately starts sulking, but we all ignore him. Instead we look across at the tall, handsome - and clearly drunk - pirate who is swaying about nearby._ )

ANJION: It's Captain Jack Sparrow!

CAPTAIN JACK: ( _hearing his name_ ) That's me! And who might you strangely dressed people be?

SPOT: ( _puffing out his chest_ ) _I'm_ the King of Brooklyn!

CAPTAIN JACK: ( _rolling his eyes_ ) And _I'm_ the Duchess of Cambridge. ( _He holds his bottle to his lips, but it is empty._ ) Hey, where's all the rum gone?

SPOT: ( _rolling_ his _eyes_ ) You've probably drunk it all!

LACEY: Quit it will you?

SPOT: ( _glaring_ ) Or what?!

( _Just as they are about to get into another argument, a loud yell for help can be heard from a very familiar voice.._.)

OMAR: That sounded like Kassim.

BABKAK: ( _looking around_ ) Where _is_ Kassim?

( _We all look around and eventually spot Kassim being manhandled by a shortish man in one of those weird white wigs.._.)

CUTLER BECKETT: ( _calmly yet coldly_ ) You should know by now that I dislike pirates. I _really_ dislike pirates.

KASSIM: But I'm _not_ a pirate; I'm in costume!

BECKETT: Nice try, but I'm wise to your tricks. You're all the same; stupid, greedy and unimaginative...

CAPTAIN JACK: ( _under his breath_ ) I'm not stupid! Or unimaginative! Greedy, yes, but that's part of bein' a pirate...

( _Meanwhile, Biankies spots a random rack of pirate swords and points it out to Anjion, causing a grin to spread across both authors' faces._ )

ANJION: ( _murmuring_ ) Everyone, choose a weapon. We're going to do a spot of swordplay...

( _The message is passed on down the line and soon everyone rushes to grab a sword..._ )

MAC: Hey Stars...are you _sure_ you want Omar to have one of those things?

BABKAK: Yeah. He says he doesn't like them, and he's always a liability when he _does_ have such things...

( _Behind us, Omar picks up a large sword, overbalances and comes crashing down to the ground, sword and all._ )

OMAR: ( _starting to loudly wail_ ) My finger's bleeding!

MAC: ( _sighing defeatedly_ ) Omar, come here...

( _She fixes him up with her apparently endless supply of plasters, which she has stored in her witch hat._ )

SKITTERY: ( _to Biankies_ ) I d-don't want to d-die...

ANJION: Are we ready now?

EVERYONE: Yes!

ANJION: ( _enthusiastically_ ) Then CHARGE!

( _We charge and are soon busily fighting Beckett and his men, with the boys all waving their weapons about and only hitting the enemies by accident or sheer luck!_ )

KASSIM: ( _now free_ ) Thanks guys! ( _He joins the fight._ )

MAC: We'd better get out of here before someone gets really hurt. I haven't learnt how to sew heads back on yet...

BIANKIES: Wait; there's something we should do before we go.

( _She goes across to the ever troublesome Iago who, unsurprisingly, is dressed as a parrot._ )

IAGO: Yes?

BIANKIES: We need your scary powder stuff.

( _She gestures towards the hoards of Beckett's men who are still advancing..._ )

IAGO: ( _grinning widely_ ) I can do that.

( _With that, the three cowards grab Kassim, Mush and Anjion and duck for cover yelling for everyone to do the same..._ )

( _There follows a loud "BOOM!" and a rather muffled yell as a certain prison warder - who has only just managed to catch us up - is blown skywards, unseen by any of us.._.)

RACE: ( _to Anjion and Biankies_ ) Hey, did you just hear that?

ANJION: Hear what?

RACE: That kind of "Aaaaaaaggghhh!" sound.

ANJION: ( _looking at Biankies, who shakes her head_ ) No, I didn't hear anything. Though it was probably Skittery. Or perhaps those mean guys we just blew up... Come on, let's get outta here...

SPOT: I found another portal thing!

( _There follows a mad dash for the portal that nearly crushes Spot..._ )

( _We all land in a big heap on the other side of the portal, with Anjion at the bottom, startling a random old hermit who jumps violently and disappears under a sea of old tin cans._ )

HERMIT: ( _reappearing, rubbing his head_ ) Curses! Curses! I have knocked over my lucky tin-can tower!

( _Then he spots Anjion lying on the ground, looking rather flat._ )

HERMIT: Ah! And _you_ have squished a lucky Leprechaun! This will be a difficult journey for you, my friends! You will surely meet many trials and tribulations now...

JAKE: ( _shrugging_ ) So? What's new?

( _The hermit scowls, picks up his tin cans and leaves, and we suddenly find ourselves in yet another world._..)

KASSIM: ( _looking up at a random tree_ ) Okay, you guys can come out now. He's gone.

( _The_ _sound of a branch breaking can be heard and three cowards come tumbling down and land on Kassim._ )

KASSIM: Ow...

BIANKIES: ( _looking around the area nervously_ ) Starsie, why am I getting a bad feeling about this place?

ANJION: I'm not sure... It seems familiar though...

ANDREW: ( _somewhat squeakily_ ) Perhaps it's something to do with that large, scary mansion...

COREY: ( _equally squeakily_ ) Or perhaps the fact that we are suddenly in the middle of a freak thunderstorm...

SPECS: ( _especially squeakily_ ) Or it could be that sudden, blood-curdling scream...

OMAR: Oh. ( _He faints_.)

BIANKIES: ( _pulling on Anjion's sleeve_ ) Starsie...

ANJION: ( _failing to notice her friend_ ) Something tells me there be monsters here.

SPOT: Where are we?

BABKAK: Do you think they'll have food?

KASSIM: With you, everything's food!

( _They start arguing in the background._ )

BIANKIES: ( _yanking Anjion's arm_ ) Starsie...

ANJION: ( _still not noticing_ ) Guys, knock it off.

BIANKIES: ( _forcefully_ ) Starsie!

ANJION: ( _finally noticing her friend_ ) What is it, Mousey?

BIANKIES: I think I know where we are, and I don't like it.

( _She points at the approaching figure of a very famous vampire..._ )

IAGO: ( _trembling_ ) W-what's that?

ANJION: ( _in shock_ ) It's D-Dracula...

KASSIM: ( _nervously_ ) Who's D-Dracula?

BIANKIES: ( _squeakily_ ) He's D-Dracula...

DAVID: He's D-Dracula?

ANJION: ( _mildly annoyed_ ) That's what she said! He's D-Dracula!

BABKAK: ( _who is holding Omar over one shoulder_ ) Guys! Now is not the time! We have to get away from this Bracketta guy!

ALL: D-DRACULA!

BABKAK: ( _impatiently_ ) Alright! Let's go!

( _And for some insane reason, we all start running_ towards _the creepy, scary mansion.._.)

SKITTERY: ( _stopping right outside the door_ ) I don't wanna go in there!

BIANKIES: ( _folding arms and sitting down_ ) Me neither! I'm on strike!

SNODDY: ( _sneezing_ ) You'd rather stay out here in the rain?

ANJION: We _have_ to go in there for the purposes of the story! Come on guys!

( _Neither cowardly person moves, so Babkak slings Biankies over his other shoulder (he is still carrying Omar) while Aladdin grabs up Skittery, and Specs solemnly bangs the knocker._ )

DUTCHY: ( _who_ , _for some reason, is dressed as a French onion seller_ ) Why'd you do that? The guy who lives here is _behind_ us!

SPECS: How do you _know_ he lives here? Besides, you _have_ to bang the knocker; it's compulsory in these settings!

( _He and Mush push the door, which opens with a terrifying creak.._.)

( _For a moment, we pause to admire and stare in awe at the huge gothic house and its grand interior, but then Omar wakes up and shrieks in terror, startling Babkak and causing him to drop both him and Biankies_.)

OMAR AND BIANKIES: Ouch...

ITEY: ( _peering through a window_ ) That Dracula person seems to have disappeared.

STRANGE VOICE: ( _from behind us_ ) He'll be back, young Marthter, you'll thee...

( _Itey and Snitch cry out and try to leap into each other's arms, while Biankies_ _rushes into the living room and tries to squash herself into the small space between the fireplace and the grandfather clock, completely forgetting about the wings on her back..._ )

BIANKIES: ( _a moment later_ ) Guys, I'm stuck!

KASSIM: Here we go again...

BUMLETS: ( _as we try and pull our fairy friend free_ ) Who is that strange lisping guy?

DAVID: That's Igor, the vampire's servant.

LES: ( _frowning_ ) He's very ugly.

IGOR: ( _passing_ ) Why, thank you, young Marthter. I thall tell the Marthter you are here...

ALL: ( _in a frantic whisper_ ) No no, don't do that...

( _But Igor seems not to have heard us.._.)

( _Suddenly, Biankies' wings pop free of the door and we all collapse in a heap._ )

DAVID: ( _in an overdramatic whisper_ ) Quick! We can hide in the crypt!

BIANKIES: ( _sarcastically_ ) Yeah, great idea. Escape the scary man and his creepy assistant and hide in the scariest part of the house. Good one, Einstein.

BLINK: ( _looking behind us at the fast-approaching vampire_ ) Well, we ain't got a lot of choice right now...

( _We start looking for the entrance to the crypt, but then Swifty, who is leaning against a bookcase, gives a barely muffled yell and disappears backwards._..)

BOOTS: ( _looking after him_ ) Wow! Look guys, a secret passage! Maybe it leads out of here...

( _And we quickly slip into the tunnel.._.)

( _Moments later, another figure approaches the door leading to the cellar, muttering darkly... He goes down the stairs, intending to grab the first Newsie he finds...but there is nobody there. The room is empty, save for a few cobwebby coffins_.)

SNYDER: ( _confused_ ) But I heard them say they were coming down here!

( _And then the door slams shut behind him, and seconds later, the coffins start to creak slowly open.._.)

SNYDER: ( _in alarm_ ) What the...?!

( _And a few moments later, a loud yell rents the air._..)

SPOT: ( _nervously_ ) What was that?

LACEY: ( _tauntingly_ ) Why, is the King of Brooklyn scared?

SPOT: No! I'm not scared!

LACEY: Yes you are!

SPOT: No I'm _not_!

JAKE: Stop arguing you guys! Come on, let's get outta here!

( _We continue along the passage until it suddenly isn't a passage any more but a clearing in a forest. There is a huge table in the centre, set for at least 2 dozen people, but only two of those places are occupied..._ )

MORRIS: Where are we now?

MAC AND LACEY: ( _excitedly to each other_ ) It's the Mad Hatter's tea party!

HATTER: Welcome, Sit down! Sit down!

MARCH HARE: But Hatty, there's no room!

DORMOUSE: ( _sleepily, from inside the teapot_ ) No room... ( _He starts to snore_.)

HATTER: Oh nonsense! We don't want to seem unfriendly... And look, ( _points at Andrew_ ) that one looks a little like me...

( _He starts pouring tea, by way of a magically extending arm, into mugs that never seem to fill up, causing most of our company to goggle in surprise_.)

ANJION: ( _recovering herself a little_ ) Thanks, but we've got to keep going. We're running away from someone.

MARCH HARE: ( _apparently unfazed by the Hatter's trick_ ) Oh that's a pity. ( _He glances around, apparently searching for our pursuer_.) Er, who are you running _from_?

SKITTERY: ( _sharply yet nervously_ ) Snyder!

HATTER: ( _confused_ ) Snyder? Who is Snyder?

JACK: A really nasty guy who likes locking us kids up whenever he can catch us.

MUSH: ( _shakily and urgently_ ) Snyder!

JACK: Yes, we heard Skittery the first time.

MORRIS: ( _forcefully_ ) No, they mean Snyder! He's here!

( _He and Oscar point behind us..._ )

SNYDER: ( _looking rather battered_ ) There you are you little miscreants! You're gonna _PAY_ for this!

( _The ever-nervous Hatter shrieks loudly, rivalling even The Cowardly Trio, and runs to hide behind the March Hare._ )

ANJION: ( _to the Hatter and the Hare_ ) Please distract him! We have to get outta here!

MARCH HARE: We'll see what we can do...Go!

( _And so we run, slipping through another portal, while the hysterical Hatter and the relatively calm Hare grab Snyder's arms and dance him around the table at an impossible speed, loudly singing "Twinkle, Twinkle" at the same time..._ )

( _As soon as we step through the portal, everyone starts complaining about the heat._..)

MORRIS: ( _glaring at everyone_ ) Quiet!

( _Everyone freezes and stares at the oldest Delancey, who points to a group of stumbling, groaning people aimlessly heading our way.._.)

OMAR: W-what are t-they, M-Mouse?

( _Biankies just stares, too shocked to speak_.)

ANJION: ( _in a frightened whisper_ ) I think they're zombies, Omar...

RACE AND KASSIM: And they're getting closer...

JACK: ( _looking nervous_ ) What do we do now?!

LES: Can't we just go? Staring isn't helping!

DAVID: Hush Les! Let the crazy authors think! After all ( _he glares sideways at us_ ), _they_ were the ones who wrote us into this mess!

ANJION AND BIANKIES: ( _in an indignant whisper_ ) Hey!

MUSH: The kid's right though. We gotta beat it! Those things look hungry!

OMAR: And scary...

BABKAK: I'm hungry too...

ALL: ( _very quietly_ ) Not now Babkak!

BIANKIES: ( _finally unfreezing and clinging to Anjion for dear life_ ) I don't want to die!

ANJION: ( _wheezing_ ) Mouse, now is _not_ the time to kill your partner in crime! ( _Biankies reluctantly lets go._ ) Thank you. Now we have two options; we can either cover ourselves in zombie goo and hope the zombies can't tell the difference, or we run for it. Neither of which is very appealing...

SKITTERY: ( _in a mad panic_ ) We're doomed!

( _Then Peter Pan flies in._ )

PETER: No you're not! All you need is a little faith! And pixie dust... ( _he searches his pockets, muttering under his breath_ ) Oh no, I forgot Tinkerbell! Sorry, you're doomed.

( _He flies away_ , _and_ e _veryone just stands there, blinking stupidly. Until Omar decides to burst into tears._..)

EVERYONE: ( _frantically_ ) Omar, stop crying!

BIANKIES: ( _looking at the ever nearing zombies_ ) It's probably a good time to follow cowardly advice passed on for generation to...

SKITTERY AND OMAR: ( _interrupting_ ) RUN!

BIANKIES: Yeah that!

( _We bolt, setting new land-speed records as we head to the safety of the next portal... and a few moments later, there is a cry of terror from within the portal as Snyder has a run-in with the zombies.._.)

( _When we come out of the portal, we find ourselves standing on a vast icy landscape. Nothing but snow, ice and the occasional winding stream for miles_.)

KASSIM: Where _are_ we?

( _Before anyone can hazard a guess, a small, furry, distinctly squirrel-like creature with a long snout, sharp fangs and a very fluffy tail appears, carrying an acorn.._.)

BIANKIES: Awe... Can I keep him Starsie? Can I? Pleeeeeeaasssseee?

ANJION: No. Mouse, focus! We're running away from Snyder, remember?

BLINK: ( _looking round_ ) Where is Snyder, anyway?

( _He is nowhere in sight, and none of us notices the huge crater opening up behind us, courtesy of an accident-prone little squirrel-rat...so we just shrug our shoulders and leave through another portal_ , _totally unaware that we are being watched..._ )

PIE EATER: ( _looking around_ ) Hey, we're back in Manhattan!

( _We all cheer over-enthusiastically and break into random little dances._ )

BIANKIES: ( _leaning closer to Anjion_ ) Well that was, er, fun. Do you think any backup snacks for the party have turned up?

ANJION: I hope so. Maybe if they have, we can save this party yet...

( _And so, arm in arm, the two authors lead their band of friends back to where they began; the theatre_. _Of doom_...)

( _Meanwhile...)_

 _(Back in the world of ice, three animal friends are still staring at the patch of sky that the portal recently occupied._ )

DIEGO: ( _after a long pause_ ) Who were they?

MANNY: I dunno, but they sure looked funny!

( _There is a sudden loud, drawn-out yell, followed by a series of grunts, groans and, finally, a thud_.)

SID: ( _peering into a nearby crater_ ) Do you think we should tell them they left their monkey behind?

( _pause_ )

MANNY: Nah, they'll find out sooner or later...

* * *

Epilogue:

( _Back at the theatre, not much later_ )

ANJION: ( _looking round at the full buffet table and the pristine and perfectly decorated theatre)_ Well, it looks like everything is finally working–

EVERYONE: ( _frantically_ ) No! Don't say anything, you'll jinx it!

ANJION: ( _a little put out_ ) Sorry...

LES: _Now_ can we get on with the party?

BIANKIES: Sure! All that could go wrong has already gone–

( _Before she can finish her sentence, the door to the theatre bursts open_ _and a very battered and angry Snyder stands in the doorway, his clothes ripped and torn, his face covered in dirt and scratches, his hair singed and still smoking slightly, and a madly manic expression in his eyes..._ )

RACE: Oh no, not again!

( _He and the other Newsies – even us two authors – runs for cover, leaving only Babkak out in the open_...)

SNYDER: GRRR! ( _He charges_.)

BABKAK: I am _not_ letting you ruin this party again! I'm _hungry_!

( _He grabs his saucepan prop, swings it round to meet the oncoming man and wallops him hard on the head. Snyder's eyes go crossed, and then he collapses to the ground in an ungainly heap._ )

BABKAK: ( _triumphant_ ) That'll teach you to mess with my tea!

( _We all re-emerge, laughing in relief, and congratulate Babkak profusely. Babkak heads straight across to the buffet table and starts downing the sandwiches..._ )

BUMLETS: ( _pointing his thumb at Snyder_ ) What shall we do with him now?

( _Jack jumps forward with his lasso and, with help from Snitch and Itey, ties the man up. Then, with Medda's help, we all stuff him in the cellar._ )

JACK: ( _dusting off his hands_ ) There we go! What next?

( _Just at this moment, another argument starts up..._ )

RACE: No Sherlock Holmes is cleverer! Stars says he's the greatest fictional detective of all time!

DAVID: Yes, but Einstein discovered the theory of relativity! Plus _he_ was a real person!

RACE: Well, I don't know what relativity _is_ , and anyway Sherlock can tell lots about a person just by looking at them...

( _Anjion and Biankies look at each other and heave a resigned sigh..._ )


End file.
